Recipe For Love
by Fucked Up Puppet
Summary: You can't stop love from starting and there are a thousand ways for it to be created.
1. Chapter 1

Recipe For Love

Step One:

One Cat

(Preferably fresh, not dead.)

"AAHHHHHHGGGHHH! LIZ, PATTI!"

Both the Thompson twin's eyes widened in unison at the sudden intrusion of their sleep.

Patti was the first to leap from her bed. "Liz the door, he got out again, Sis wake uuupppp!" She shook her sister, stomping her feet on the ground.

"I'm awake." She said, leaning herself up and glancing around the room. He was no where to be seen. This was not good. "Where is he?" She asked, looking to Patti's worried expression.

"hes goooone!" She whined, looking around the room vigorously for any signs he still might be present.

Liz pressed a hand to her forehead, kneading gently at the flesh there. This was the worst idea they had ever had, finding that damn cat lounging outside. Patti of course had to have the little creature. It took days of going back and forth with Kid on her part. It wasn't her fault the thing was off according to his standards. It was just _one _black spot on its right eye and he flipped his lid on them.

"Kid said if he saw him outside our room he would hurt hiiiim!" Patti cried out, checking under their beds for the third time in a row.

Liz scowled, standing herself up and quickly marching out the door. She was never one to care that he was their Meister and saved them from the streets of Brooklyn, she was greatful but definitely spoke her mind, and right now she had to make sure Kid wasn't going through with his promise of skinning the cat.

"Desecrated...All wrong...H-Horribly wrong.." Kid shuddered out. The chaos before him was that of his _most _favorite, _most _symmetrical paintings. It was ripped to shreds and sideways. _Sideways_. He yelled out again, pulling at his hair in desperation. It was that cat! That destructing feline with one spot! All completely off and wrong! The Shinigami felt himself falter, he was ready to faint. He knew it. Yet the determination to find that filthy beast was much to strong to let fainting stop him.

"What in the..." Liz stormed inside the room, yet stopped herself short. It wasn't the cat, or least least not physically the cat, but it sure had to do with the cat.

"Liz!" he barked out, the yellow flaming in his eyes. He came at her quickly, pointing an accusing finger into her face. "You and your sister brought this _thing _into _my _house and look what it _did_!...Oh look what it did..." Kid snapped back to reality, turning back to his painting with near tears in his eyes. "Oh, beautiful hand painted. It was perfect, perfect..." He slid to his knees, hugging the painting close to his chest. Making incoherent soothing noises to the picture like it was a wounded child. "Without you I'm just scum...Worthless, pathetic..."

Liz rolled her eyes. Usually she would comfort him, but she had a lost cat to find before Kid did. She could only imagine what he would do if-

"Foounnnd hiiiim~" Patti ran inside the room, holding a tiny white kitten in her hands.

Kid's head rotated slowly like something out of a horror movie. His eyes beaming hatred at the small animal. "You!" He growled out.

Patti lost her smile, holding the cat protectively to her chest.

Kid stepped up quickly, rage consuming any common sense he had left. "I'm going to skin that asymmetrical beast!" He yelled.

Liz stepped in front of the reaper, giving an angry look herself. Usually her meister was proper and had etiquette with his movements, but in this state she saw how childish Kid could get. "Kid, its just a painting, we'll get a new one!" His weapon said quickly, trying to calm him down from his erratic state by placing a hand onto his shoulder.

"Don't hurt hiiiiim." Patti whimpered, caressing the tiny beast closer to her chest in defense, earning a small frightened meow from the kitten.

Kid was inches away from ending the felines life before...

Step Two:

Any meat of your desire

(Always inspect your meats for the highest quality)

"Kid? Why are you up so early?"

The Thompson sister's let their eyes widen at the voice, looking into the direction there stood Soul..._completely _bare. Leaning quiet contently against the railing of the stairs. A single pole from the railing covering a very exposed lower half. "Yo.." He smiled, waving a hand at the trio.

Patti's giggling interrupted the silence first, following by her pointing finger. "Soul's naked!"

Liz gaped at the sight, turning back to her meister, surely Soul had just stayed over without notice and was being his usual self-Nope! She tucked that thought away once she saw a crimson quickly crawl a crossed Kid's cheeks. "Oh my!-"

"Soul, excuse yourself!" Kid said in a panicked tone, standing himself up immediately into his usual straight laced pose.

Soul grinned, the points of his teeth only adding to the devious expression. He knew that would get Kid's attention. "Cool cat." Soul said, daring to move himself down the stairs.

"Now." Kid said more calmly, though the blush was still ever present on his face.

Soul frowned, his pointed teeth giving more intimidation to his disappointed look. "Aw, fine..." He started back up the stairs whistling a playful melody.

Liz's eyes never left her care taker, they only widened in shock and disbelief. "Why was he-"

"Naked! " Patti interrupted in a fit of laughter again, pointing her finger at Kid.

"I do not have to answer that question." He said coldly, straightening his white dress shirt, noting he had shifted it to much to the right during his fidgeting over the painting.

Liz allowed her shock to subside and a glare to replace it. "...Say that again." She stepped forward boldly, placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't have to answer you, Liz." His brass eyes narrowed.

"Thats what I thought you said." She clamped her mouth shut, stepping over to the right nonchalantly. Lifting her foot up and above the already damaged painting.

"What do you think your doing?" Kid's eyes widened.

She pressed her foot into the painting and twisted harshly, ripping the fragile paper.

Patti burst out into a fit of laughter, tumbling over with the feline in arm.

There was a short pause, followed by another head splitting scream from the reaper.

* * *

><p>Step Three:<p>

Some well ground tension

(Pressure may be used as a substitute.)

Soul sat awkwardly between Death The Kid's weapons. Tapping his fingers on the table and eying the cup of tea Liz had offered him. Of course Kid would pass out in a situation like this, just like last year during that test, now that he recalled, Kid always passed out during tests.

"So..." Liz stared at him, running a finger along the rim of her own tea.

"Why were you naked?" Patti leaned closer to Soul, that large smile of hers plastered there.

"Yeah, why were you naked?" The other sister gave him a narrowed look, inching closer to him.

Soul grinned. "Can't a guy get some air?" He laughed nervously.

"In the middle of our house?" Liz raised a suspicious brow.

"Liiiaaarr~ Liiiaarrr~" Patti sung, twirling a finger in his direction.

Soul slumped down into the chair. Resting his forehead on the edge of the table as he grimaced at the floor below him. "Hes going to kill me." he mumbled.

Patti's face appeared under the table. "For what!" She said loudly, causing him to flick back up into a sitting position.

"Um..." He looked around the room in a panic. Then replaced his forehead once again onto the table with a hard slam. "Aw, man...This is not cool.." Soul gave a bittersweet grin, glancing to the stairs to make sure Kid was not making himself present any time soon. "All right...Look...Hes kinda into..."

"Guys? I got know much." Liz snorted out a laugh, lifting her cup of tea to take a small sip.

"Wha-?.." Soul looked surprised. "I thought he would be more...Closed about that."

"Not really. I mean, he doesn't spray it with sprinkles and whipped cream and serves it out to everyone in Death city, but if you asked him, " She nodded. "open as a book."

Soul gave a half smile, maybe it wasn't such a terrible situation? "Any reason for it?"

"Symmetry!" Patti announced, holding onto the tiny kitchens front paws and pulling him into a goofy little dance.

"Of course." Soul chuckled, rubbing his temples slowly.

"Yeah, Spirit educated Kid one day. Lord Death's orders. " Liz paused, taking another soothing sip of her tea. "Showed him all the facts about female anatomy." Her lips turned up into a smirk. "Apparently Spirit went into the details to much. Told him some personal stories about most women having one breast larger then the other. The pictures of other parts didn't help either. " She shook her head.

Soul felt a chuckle trying to creep from his throat, Spirit shouldn't be educating anyne on those types of things, especially with his reputation. "So, hes scared of women?" Soul said with thick amusement coating his voice.

"You have no idea." Liz gave him a serious look. "He saw Patti naked the other day, out like a light. "

"Sounds like Kid." He chuckled, resting his hands behind his head.

"But..." Liz placed down her cup. "Hes never brought home a guy before."

Soul felt his stomach turn and twist, he let his arms drop to his sides again. "So..."

"He was a virgin boy~" Patti giggled twirling her pet around, whom let out a little mewl of happiness.

Soul tried to cover the blush spreading a crossed his cheeks., but only managed to just nodded and blush further. Kid had not appeared to be any type of virgin last night. He was defiant and troublesome in between the sheets, not that he needed to say that out loud. Then again, he was not exactly king of the castle either. He stumbled about like a drunk when they tried going all the way. He had to admit that was one of the most uncool moments of his life last night. They never did managed to do anything.

"I'm actually surprised." Liz spoke up.

"Huh?..About what?" Soul gave her a questioning look, coming out of his day dream.

"Him with you." Liz gestured to Soul. "Not that your a bad guy, Soul." She eyed his hair. "I just thought he would pick someone more..symmetrical."

Soul touched his hair in defense.

Liz gave him a soft laugh. "Guess he already tried that, huh? Don't worry. You'll get used to it."

Soul tucked his headband more tightly upon his head. To _hell _if he would ever let that man touch his hair. If only she knew the raging battle that enslaved the night before. Kid was trying to style his hair. His awesome, wonderful, _cool _hair. "Think hes awake yet?" Soul looked towards the quiet stairs again.

"I hope not." Patti said, pouting out her lip. "Kid will make my kitty leave for sure." She hugged the tiny creature to her, letting out a sad sigh.

"Yeah, poor thing. Just wanted a home." Liz looked sadly over at the cat, smiling once it began to purr into Patti's kind pets. She froze on a thought, turning to soul. "Hey, I got an idea." She smiled, standing up in her excitement.

Soul curled his lip up, exposing his large teeth.

He didn't like that look.

Not.

One.

Bit.

* * *

><p>Step Four:<p>

Stir and need gently

(May take a bit of pinch convincing to fully combine ingredients.)

Kid jerked awake. He looked around shakingly. It was a dream...Right? All a horrible existence in his subconscious to torture his very heart and soul! He allowed his copper eyes to examine himself very stiffly. He saw the trail of blood over his white dress shirt. "Oh my...GOOOODDD!" The reaper jumped up, tearing off the shirt from his body. "This will never come out! Its ruined!" He grasped the shirt with shaking hands. "What will my father think? I'll never take over his position in this state! I'm filth! Slime!" The boy crumbled down onto his bed, sobbing into the stained fabric of his shirt. "Worthless, worthless, worthless..."

Soul stared at the door before him. Eyes wide. Kid was having another moment...Well, this was going to make things interesting. He knocked softly.

"Patti, Liz go away! I'm to filthy to be seen like this! I'm not fit for the title of a reaper!" He sobbed behind the door.

The weapon sighed, opening the door. "Kid, its just me."

"No, no, no!" Kid bolted straight up, running towards him and trying to push Soul from the room. "You need to leave here, I'm asymmetrical! Horribly, horribly asymmetrical! You can't possibly see me like this, you'll judge me as the same crud that runs through sewer pipes!"

Soul kept his stand, grasping his hands around the wooden frame of his door to keep himself from moving anywhere. "Dude, I'm looking at you right now. You look fine." He shoved the reaper backwards, coming into the room. "Um, look, I wanted to talk..." He glanced around, scratching the back of his head.

The Shinigami slide to his hands and knees. "This is it. You have realized I'm worthless, haven't you? Oh why? Why am I so foul? I've been nothing but a pile of walking dirt sense I was born! I'm-"

Soul kicked Kid onto his side, rolling his eyes. "Oh please, save me the drama, thats so not cool, Kid." He crouched down beside the reaper. "Its about the cat."

Kid peered up at Soul, eyes losing their teary form. "What about the asymmetrical demon?" He spoke more seriously, like his usual tone.

"Well.." Soul fought for the right words. Liz and Patti threatened him with castration, which he was not looking forward to in the least. "I...Really like the little guy." He said with a smile.

Kid lite up, sparkles forming in his eyes. "Oh Soul! This is wonderful!" He grasped the weapon's hands.

Soul paused, giving a forced smile. What was this a soap opera? "I-It is?"

"Yes! Of course, your going to take that horrible trash away!" Kid smiled and laughed happily. "Oh joyous daaaayy~"

Soul paled, his smile twitching slightly in the corner of his mouth. "Um...No."

Kid's expression darkened, his grip on Soul's hands tightening immensely . "What about that revolting feline then?"

Soul grunted in his discomfort, paling even further more. "Oh, well, its j-just I think you should keep the cat a-around..." Soul grinned nervously.

Kid grasped the front of Soul's jacket, looking into his eyes with more darkness surrounding them. "Do you have any idea...How _long _it takes to tweezer _white _hairs from a _black _suit?"

Soul eyed him nervously. He never thought he would be talking about a cat this seriously with Kid...Ever. "Come on, Kid..."

"No. I wont have any of it!" Kid said in that serious tone again, standing himself up. "Liz and Patti put you up to this, I know those women!" He said, walking past Soul.

Soul's eyes widened. He was not getting anything cut off, not this young, not ever! He grasped Kid by the arm, spinning him back around so Soul was blocking the exit once again. Well, it worked last night... "Kid." He said sweetly, approaching his newly found lover with a small grin.

"No..No, stop that this instant." Kid spoke seriously, but the pulsing blush on his cheeks said otherwise. "You did this before!" He said in mild bitter tone, giving him a nervous blush recalling exactly what Soul tried to do afterwords.

"What am I doing?" He asked innocently. Letting his hand trail into Kid's own, holding it in the same position before.

"Your doing that dancing thing again, stop this." Kid said more weakly, trying to pull away from the classical stance.

Soul suddenly grasped his hand onto Kid's backside, grinning like mad.

Kid froze, his back going completely straight and ridged. "Y-You...Deviant!" He said in an offended tone, his face burning a bright rose. "Your not even listening to a word I'm saying!"

Soul gave a casual grin, sliding the hand onto the boy's side in a more polite manner. "Ah, your learning how I work." He chuckled lightly, taking the lead and stepping into the dance.

"How I'm I even suppose to even dance properly, there is no rhythm to dance to, I'll mess up-No- I can't mess up-I can't-!" Kid began another rant, but was cut short by the gentle pressure of Soul's forehead against his own.

"Do you ever shut up, Kid?" He said and smiled seeing the speechless reaction as he timed his steps just right. "Come on...Follow me." Soul spoke more softly, closing his eyes as he gently hummed the rhythm Kid needed to step properly.

The reaper was plastered into a deep crimson blush, his movements stiff. Romantic things...Disgusting! Terrible!...Kid glanced up at Soul's tiny smile. Felt the slow gentle movements swaying him back and forth...All right...Maybe it was not completely...Well...It might have been slightly pleasant...The teenage sighed heavily and leaned more into the persistent weapon. Who was he kidding! He was a sucker for these things!

"Now that your not acting like a maniac, " Soul opened his eyes, leaving his forehead pressed onto Kids. "About the cat."

"Soul, don't torture me with conversation of the feline." Kid looked sadly into his eyes. Truly Liz and Patti were correct, he was indeed a prissy little girl at times. (Just how Soul liked him.)

"I don't see the big deal in keeping a cat around. " Soul grasped the reaper's waist for safety, dipping him back slightly with the shark like grin of his. "After all, I've got a cat, only cool guys keep cats."

Kid was stuck somewhere between blushing and complaining once he was swung back up into the gentle dance again, his frantic mind calmed by the soft humming Soul had continued. "Your pet is a twenty something year old women." The reaper said in a matter-of-fact voice. "Whom happens to walk around nude." Kid shivered at the memory. If he would have known they were so unsymmetrical back then he would have looked away!

"Your changing the subject." He pointed out with a chuckle.

"I'm not changing the subject, merely-Oh please, can we stop this." Kid complained in that whining tone of his. "I promise not to have another moment." He gave a bittersweet smile.

"Aah. All right, only because you asked nicely though." Soul released kid from his grip, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "Can they keep the cat then?" Soul asked bluntly.

Kid pressed his face into the palm of his hand. "I'm not letting the cat stay, Soul." He said firmly.

Soul frowned, sighing deeply. He was going to have to do something uncool. Something no cool man should ever engage into... Soul dropped to his knees, holding his hands together. "Kid, I'm on my fricken' hands and knees here. I'm begging you, let that cat stay." He tried to smile, but only forced more of a frown. This was definitely in his things never to do.

Kid parted his fingers, peering brass eyes through and looking at the pitiful sight before him. "..I-I can't."

Soul throw his hands into the air. "Why not? Its just a harmless kitchen, that thing couldn't hurt a fly." Soul stood himself back up from the floor, frowning at his own failure.

"Yes, your correct. That kitchen is much to young to properly hunt. " Kid brought his hand from his face, narrowing his eyes. "It can, however, harm a priceless work of symmetrical beauty." His eyes watered at the memory. "Tearing it apart like some monster...That heartless creature is not living here!"

Soul frowned. It was utterly hopeless. He had to pick the most out of whack guy in school to become attracted to and now the guy's weapons were threatening to take away his family jewels without any mercy over a cat. Some relationship he dove into. "I still don't see whats wrong with a little cat, Kid." Soul said, scratching the hair underneath his headband.

Kid was busily trotting around his room. Tossing the dirtied shirt into the laundry basket. (One of two in his room, side by side, perfectly symmetrical to the rest of his room.) And rushing to get a new dress shirt on. "I don't expect you to understand, Soul. I have a very serious..." Kid paused a moment, flicking through his many neatly hung suits. 'Condition' was to harsh of a word... "...Artistic interest." Much better! Kid smiled to himself, pulling out the ironed suit from its hanger, protective plastic encasing the fabric.

Soul rolled his eyes boredly, putting his hands behind his head and stretched slightly. He closed his eyes while he thought. Something, something...Something to convince Kid. He gently opened his eyes, gaining a smile. "Right...I understand..." He brought his hands into his pockets again, whistling gently while he walked from the room.

The young reaper narrowed his eyes suspiciously, sliding out the suit out in its crystal clean form. "You never give up that easily..."

Soul shrugged, turning the corner. "Why would I waste my breath, your not going to listen to me anyways." He smirked over his shoulder before disappearing. Chuckling to himself as he walked down downstairs towards the sisters.

He had a plan.

Step Five:

Allow dough to rise

(It is important you do not disturb the dough.)

* * *

><p>All right ladies and gentlemen, normally I don't care if you read this jargon at the end, but on this particular one I do care!<p>

The reason being I'm giving out a sort of prize!

DUN DUN DUUUUN!

Before I get to that, I need to talk about this little treat right here~

There will be one more chapter after this...And people...

I have hand selected the ripest, freshest, juiciest, and largest lemon from the tree.

And I am going to painstakingly hand grind it down, mix it was sugar and spice and everything nice!

And serve it to you fantastic people! :D

That wonderful news aside. 3

About the prize.

I am willing to write something for a reviewer of this.

Anything at all!

Whatever Soul Eater pairing you love, I'm going to write that story just for _**you**_.

How I'm setting this up is.

First of all, its obvious you have to review to get into this contest, I don't really care if its positive of negative. (I love feedback.)

BUT!

What if you just want to submit a review and be done with it?

This is how I'm solving that problem.

Review.

If you want me to possibly write for you, then say "Count me in!" and "Whatever Pairing You Want!" at the end of your review.

If you don't want me to write for you, don't put it there.

From there I will randomly select from the possibilities.

I have my own method of selecting the winner.

Lastly, when the second chapter comes out I will have the winner selected and we can discuss the details.

(I would suggest you alert this or frequently check in. If I don't get a response of some kind I will pick a runner up.)

Sounds lovely, doesn't it~3

And if I actually get enough people, I will select TWO winners!

Double the fun people!

If you don't do as these instructions say, you wont get picked, not matter how much you blabber at me that you wanted to be chosen as well.

Sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

Me- All right! The moment you've all been waiting for!

The lovely chapter of juicy, irresistible, steaming, sexy-

Soul- Hold the phone!

Kid- Agreed!

Me- What are you two doing in here? Hey-

Kid- -Takes away fanfiction.- We've come here to take this infernal fanfiction out of your hands!

Soul- Yeah, no kidding, like we need that kind of publicity. Especially after that whole incident with me and Black Star. It was one episode!

Kid- I must agree, I too have felt the sting of fans with Black Star. And because of that Excalibur episode! It shames me I'm to be associated with that idiotic sword for the remainder of my life!

Excalibur- -Jumps into view- I see you have called upon me in your time of need!

Soul and Kid- No! Get out of here!

Me- Look, what can I do to get you guys to agreed, seriously, I'm going to have angry people gnawing at my face if its not up soon!

Soul- Of course there is something, take out that dreadful sex scene! I mean, dude, like I would ever-

Kid- What?

Soul- ...What do you mean what?

Kid- I came here to set the reviewers straight!

Soul- ...What?

Kid- What do _you _mean what? You think I'd back down out of a scene like this? I've read what she has planned. Beautiful, perfect!

Soul-...I can't believe this...

Kid- Serves you right for not asking. What I came here for is this! -Grasps people reading this.- _You _people! Look at that number! Six? _Six_? Do you realize how close you are to the number eight! How perfect this whole page could be with the number eight there!

Soul-...Are you fricken' serious...

Me-...Well, he is in the writing. Technically he has complaining rights.

Soul- What about my complaining rights?

Me-...-Looks at Kid.- ...Hes more attractive...

Soul-...That...That is...So uncool... -Goes to Corner.-

Kid- Exactly! I'm the bigger man here! I want an eight! Eight, eight, eight! -Stomps foot.- And if I don't get my eight... -Hold up fanfiction.- I'll rip this apart! Yes, haha! I can threaten you!

Me- -Hold up extra copy.- ...

Kid-...Dammit...-Looks at everyone.- ... -Gets on knees- Pwease...Pwease!

Me- Ooook. -Pushes Kid towards Corner.- They need some time alone. Anyways, enjoy! Engorge in these scenes!

* * *

><p>Step Six:<p>

One Cat

(Preferably dead...)

One whole week.

Soul smirked to himself, leaning back in the comfort of his apartment sofa. This had to of been the greatest ideas he had ever had. It was at a genius level in comparison to other plans he had in the past. He left Kid high and dry for the past week. Ignored every side glance, every comment, every little smile in his direction. What happened was he had Death The Kid literally pawing at his feet for attention. He glanced over at the tiny cat sleeping underneath his apartment's table. It took a lot of convincing, but Patti and Liz allowed the cat to be placed in his home. Of course Kid thought this was permanent.

"Where is Blair's pretty-kitty-kitty!" The familiar voice popped through the front door. Blair bursting inside and peaking about every nook and cranny for the new guest.

Soul grinned inwardly at that. He was glad Blair was in his apartment. Kid wouldn't come into the place to bother him or the cat at this rate.

"Aaa-Here he is~ My kitty-kitty~" Blair sung, picking up the sleepy kitten from his resting place. The snowy ball of fur only managed a little meow before Blair was twirling him around in her arms. "Such a wonderful kitty-kitty, aren't you~" She nuzzled her nose against his own, smiling happily.

"Don't get to attached, Blair. I told you this was a temporary thing." Soul said, slouching over with a sigh before raising from the couch.

"I know." Blair sighed out sadly, cuddling the poor feline into the crease of her chest in a smothering manner. "But hes so adorable!" She cried out, embracing him more tightly. "Just a little baby~"

"Hey, hey! Don't kill that thing!" Soul spoke up in an loud tone. "That cat is my life insurance right now." He gave Blair a serious look. The weapon couldn't forget Patti's threat. 'If you let anything happen to my kitty I'll **skin your ass**, Soul.' _Especially _with that look she gave him. He shivered.

"Blair's sorry." She said sadly, pouting out her bottom lip slightly.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, just keep an eye on him. I have to hit that showers for tonight." Soul reached up, removing his shirt in the process.

"Ooooh~ Wheres Soul going~" Blair purred in curiously, slinking behind him with a little cat-like smile.

"Out, Blair." He said over his shoulder, tossing the shirt aside. The last thing he wanted was to get into that magical cat's grasp. She caused to much trouble as it was around here, especially sense Soul had _tried _to privately tell Maka about his new relationship. Blair had ease-dropped and was now fully interested in giving Soul suggestions for positions and even dropping off a bag once. He dared not think of what he would have found inside. The label of 'Chupa Cabra' outside was enough to make him stray from the contents.

"Aww, let Blair hear the details!" She trotted up next to him, smiling devilishly.

"Out with Kid." Soul said simply, shutting the bathroom door and locking it for his own safety.

The women inched as close as possible to the door, smirking against the wood. The tiny ball of fur smudged between the door and Blair. "Nya~ Is Soul going to take Blair's advice~"

Soul glared at the door separating them. The said advice was from one of Blair's books. Well most the content was helpful, not only had the picture looked outrageously out of proportion to what a human could do, it was also one of the most awkward things Soul had ever laid his eyes on. And that was saying _a lot_. "I'll think about it." He said calmly, smirking. This was the cool way of going about it, because he wasn't lieing. After seeing that profanity of sex how could he not think about it? But there wasn't a single part of his soul that wanted to try it out.

"Pum-Pumpkin!" Blair cheered out. "See, Soul, Blair knows whats best!"

"Sure you do, Blair." He said, twisting the knob on in the shower. Pulling back from the cold spray that hit his arm. "Hey, Blair."

"Nya?" Blair turned her attention from the kitchen.

"Be a good girl, heat up the water for me?" Soul grinned.

"Of course! Blair's helpful!" The cat winked, twirling a finger in the air. "Pum-Pumpkin-Pum!" She pointed towards the door.

Soul looked pleased at the soft feel of heat radiating off the newly arriving water. She indeed had her benefits sometimes. The weapon felt the heat increase from the water and waved a hand in his face. "Geez, Blair how much did you heat this up?.." Soul tugged at the waistband of his pants. It was getting awfully hot in here. He felt a couple beads of sweat roll down his forehead. He dared to reach out a hand, quickly swiping a finger through the stream...Why was it so cold? "Blair you idiot! Your heating me up!" Soul yelled.

Blair felt her body freeze, dropping the small cat. "Blairs sorry!" She said in a panic.

Soul looked down at the flourished appearance of his skin, panicking himself he jumped into the spray of water. Yelping of the frost bitten feeling it gave.

"Hold on, hold on! " Blair pointed at the door. "Pumpkin!"

Soul heard the familiar click of the door's lock. "What do you think your doing women!" Soul yelled, his face turning more red from embarrassment then the heat. The whole of his body felt like a terrible sunburn.

Blair stepped quickly inside, waving both her hands in apology. "Sorry, but Blair needs to see you!" She pointed quickly, twisting a finger around. "I don't want to set the whole place on fire. Pum-Pump-Pumkin!" She shot her pointed finger at Soul, a hopeful look in her eyes.

The Scythe panted heavily and still seemed shaken by the event, but sure enough the burning feeling was starting to subside. "I-I'm good...I'm good..." He said with a trail of panic still in his tone.

Blair sighed in relief, pressing a hand over her heart. "Thank goodness! You could have boiled right up, Nya."

"I could have what! Whats wrong with you, you stupid cat! Huh? I said heat the _water_, not kill _me_!" Soul stood up in the shower, his arm shifting into a shining example of his weapon form.

* * *

><p>Step Seven:<p>

Bad Timing

(This will create Memories within the Love. The most delicious part.)

"Soul?.."

The weapon paused. Letting his eyes shift towards the mirror in confusion. "KID?"

The reaper was peering through the mirror, all in that straight proper pose of his. Though his eyes were considerably wider. What he saw before him was his lover half dressed in the shower and grasping a hand onto that unsymmetrical Blair person's shirt. "I-I...Um.."

"Hey, Hey! Whats goin' on? Kiddo, wanted to try out the mirror, be just like his old man. Isn't that sweet?" Lord Death's voice echoed out from behind Kid, whom had gained a new shade of pink to his pale skin.

"I think I have the wrong apartment!" Kid said quickly, turning away from the mirror to discontinue the connection.

Soul let Blair go, retracting his scythe transformation. "Whoa, hold on!"

Kid's father leaned into the frame. "Nope. That looks like Soul to me! Howdy~ Hey, hey~" He gave him son a quick shove back to the mirror.

Blair smiled up at the image of Kid, coming closer to the mirror. "Kid! Blair misses you! "

The reaper let a frown appear over his lips, an almost pained expression following in tow. He tried to smile. "Hello, Blair..."

"Nyyyaa!~ " The feline jumped atop the counter, kneeling in front of the mirror. She hugged the glass the best she could. "You never say hello to Blair~ Nya, Nya~"

Kid stepped back from the mirror, leaving significant distance between him and the portal. "Get your disgusting breasts away from me!" He barked.

"Kiddo, be nice to the cat, watch the language~ Hellooo~" Lord Death waved to Blair.

Soul shoved Blair off from the counter. "Kid?"

The young reaper shifted out from behind his father, looking around worriedly for a moment. Once he spotted Blair was out of sight he stepped in front again, clearing his throat. "Yes, well...I was just ringing in to check if everything was set for tonight, but if your busy.." Kid's eye contact kept glancing off to the side.

Soul held up his hands in defense. "Dude, whoa! The damn cat just screwed up a magic trick is all. I told her to get the water heated up and ended up casting it on me." He gave a half smile.

Kid kept his eyes glued on Soul for a moment. "I see Blair is causing trouble as usual then?" He finally spoke up, readjusting himself to stand properly again.

"Yeah, usual Blair." Soul smirked, feeling relief sweep through his veins.

"Blair is helpful!" The women-turned-cat mewled up from the ground, narrowing her eyes at Soul.

"Not when you try and roast me!" Soul roared back, glaring down at her.

"Soul, violence never solves anything~" Shinigami called out cheerfully from somewhere out of the mirror's vision.

The weapon brought his attention back to the portal, smiling nervously. "Uh..Yes, Lord Death." He looked his back to Kids.

"Well, if that is all settled I guess I'll see you then?..." Kid tried not to give away the bashful look. Especially sense his father was present. Kid knew if he found out Soul would be the unfortunate victim of daily visits and parent-boyfriend bonding. The reaper gave a nervous smile inwardly at that word. _Boyfriend_. He never really called Soul that, but he guessed at was what he was.

Soul smirked. Kid was trying so hard to not look embarrassed, trying to look cool and composed. Just for him. "Yeah, man, I'll meet you there."

Kid nodded. "Good-bye then." He said calmly, waving a hand at the mirror.

"Yeah, yeah~ Bye-Bye~ Have a nice day~ Stay safe~" Death's voice sung out before the connection was cut.

Soul couldn't help but feel accomplished by his set up. It couldn't fail him even if he tried.

* * *

><p>Step Eight:<p>

A cup of Acceptance

(Because no Love is perfect.)

Soul breathed gently as he leaned outside of Gallows Mansion. This was getting tiresome. He slouched slightly, cocking his head to the side to crack some stiff bones in his neck. Kid and him were just about to leave when he suddenly had one of those moments, something about his bed not being made properly. Soul really lacked to pay attention this time. The door popped open without warning, which caused Soul to let out a sigh of relief.

"Get your ass outta here, Kid." Patti's voice could be heard snarling that death threat of hers at him.

Kid soon appeared through the frame, or more so tossed into Soul's view. The reaper quickly jumped to his feet, brushing off his pants frantically. "Dammit Patti these were new." He muttered in worry, his eyes scanning the fabric and plucking off tiny grains of imperfection only he could see.

Soul grinned, walking up to him nonchalantly. "Are you ready?" He asked.

The shinigami held up a hand, the gesturing asking him to be quiet for the moment. Kid finished picking and brushing away the many speckles of dirt from his pants, glancing at Soul a moment. "Pardon me, I have to go over my check list again." He stared off into the distance in thought, pausing a moment before letting out a soft sigh. "Yes, I do believe everything is taken care of." Kid spoke softly, looking at Soul with a slight raised brow. "Is there a reason you decided to come pick me up?" He asked curiously.

Soul gave his best grin, the one he used when trying to convince Maka that she was the one who burned their dinner. "No reason, just thought I'd be a nice guy today." He let his hands rest behind his head, starting to walk off. Quickly he gave a nervous frown. He had just lied to Kid. But what he was supposed to say to him? That he was such a _cool _guy he forgot to actually call in to make a reservation at Deathsteraunt till the last minute? So, plans switched to walking around Death City until something interesting came into view. Then Soul would wing it.

"Well, your dressed quiet nicely. " Kid said in a genuine tone. Normally Soul was semi-formal. In fact, Kid was sure if Soul ever managed to get married Soul would walk in late and be dressed unfitted for the event.

Soul tucked his thumbs under the collar of his black suit, giving a light smirk. "Its nothing, just something I wear sometimes.." The formal wear had been long sense retired in Soul's closet, normally wearing the suit only when he tried to earn some extra money through his talent with the piano.

"It suits you well. " Kid muttered glancing along the streets with wondering eyes.

Soul frowned slightly. Kid was distracted again. He hated when he got like that, what could be better then looking at him anyways! "Hey..." Soul smirked, hooking an arm around his neck and bringing the reaper closer. "Don't tell me you forgot something at the house?" Soul curled up his lip slightly, giving him narrowed eyes.

Kid struggled slightly in annoyance at the sudden grip around his neck, prying an arm between his neck and Soul's grasp. "I'm merely looking at the scenery." Kid grunted in discomfort.

"Scenery?" Soul kept Kid's head locked between his arm. The scythe grasped the raven's chin, twisting his gaze around to where it previously lingered. "I see terrible architecture and a bad paint job." Soul squeezed Kid's cheeks together with his thumb and other digits, earning a fish-face in the process. "Whats on your mind, eh?" He managed a large grin, squeezing his face a couple more times playfully.

The young shinigami batted his hand away from his mouth, tugging himself free from the arm lock. "That is exactly why I am looking at it. I need to report this address to my father, perhaps he can improve the conditions. " Kid scanned the house feverishly, that light tapping of his foot meant trouble. "Its leaning much to far to the right...And the shutters broken..." The reaper stepped forward, hands out and ready to try and arrange to the outside to his liking.

Soul frowned deeply, grasping his companion by the arm and flipping him around. "I didn't drag myself out this late to watch you fiddle over symmetrical crap." Soul said, tugging Kid along by the front of his suit.

"No, wait, just let me memorize the address!" The reaper turned his head, gazing hopefully over his shoulder. "2-7-7-4. 2-7-7-4. 2-7-7-4." He chanted lightly, pushing his heels reluctantly into the gravel below.

Soul rolled his eyes. With his OCD Kid was much more of a bother. He never really noticed it before, because they usually hung around well kept places or Gallows Mansion. The weapon stopped himself, turning around and facing Kid with an unamused look upon his face. "Hey..."

"2-7-7-4. 2-7-7-4-Yes?" The reaper returned his eye contact back to Soul and immediately froze.

Soul had taken himself out on a limb here, but whether he was getting shoved off the branch or not it didn't matter to the scythe. He was grasping Kid's shirt with the same aggression as before, but his face leaned in much closer. Merely inches away. Soul's lips curled into a smile that could mask a Cheshires. "Are you gonna shut up all ready or am I going to have to do it for you?"

Kid's pale cheeks appeared to be smeared with strawberry jam because of their abrupt pigmentation. Though he spoke no words at first. Quickly regaining his posture and narrowing his eyes daringly at Soul. "Oh stop that 'I'm the boss' stuff with me, just because-"

The pianist gave a sharp tug at his suit, causing the the teenager in his grasp to stumble forward, straight into that deep crimson gaze once again. This time Soul didn't play off being cocky or playful. A simple slip of his hand under Kid's chin spoke more then words. And the gentle caress of his digits against the smooth skin that followed spoke a whole novel of things to the reaper.

"We're in public." Kid spoke nervously, his wide gaze searching around him sporadically.

"So?" Soul shrugged.

"What if someone sees us!" He spoke in a hushed yelp.

"Yeah, what if.." He inched himself closer.

"Soul-wait-what about..What about.." Kid stammered over his words, finding a spell of being tongue tied was cast upon him.

"Yeah?" Soul spoke with a chuckle, amused at the bashful reaction he was getting. Soul had to mark that down somewhere mentally, Kid in public was much easier to control then Kid in the bedroom. "What if, huh?..What if I kiss you..Right here...In the street...Where anyone could see us?" Soul had gained a content expression, neither a frown nor smile, as he brushed his nose against the meister.

Kid felt the blood inside his veins become a mixture of icy fear and heated want. Of course Kid wanted to kiss him, they had before, he wasn't shy. But the nervousness of public affection...Well, it just really wasn't proper! He felt disgusted when he saw the younger students of the academy smothering each other like their life depended on it. To think of himself being seen like that made his stomach quiver in a most unpleasant manner. "...I-I.." Kid glanced off to the side. Damn him! Damn him for having those eyes! Kid glanced back at the blood red staring him down. He took a deep breath, the height of his blush finally beginning to calm itself. This was Soul, they were together. One kiss couldn't scare him this much... "I would..."

Taking no further hint Soul gently craned his neck to the side, leaning inward and brushing his lips over Kids. Soul took his time to observe his partner's face, those eyes of his becoming half lidded with a hint of care just around the corner, they slowly slid shut. His hand shifting from its perched position on Kid's chin, stroking along his cheek, before entangling his fingers within those stripped locks at the back of Kid's head. The kiss was soft as they locked lips. Almost experimental and definitely out of character for Soul's usual behavior. Since Soul did not use force. Nor had the scythe used his usual tactics of using those sharp teeth to his advantage.

Kid was taken back at first. Of course he expected Soul to kiss him, that was quiet obvious, but in that manner! The reaper's eyes still were opened, even after Soul's were long sense shut. The meister managed a soft pressure back into Soul's own. Romantic stuff all over again...Damn Soul. As if something walked into Kid's central control panel and changed a plug or two around he began to act on the feelings bubbling up into his throat rather then his normal prim manner. A tight, wondering grip found its way into Kid's hands and locked themselves onto Soul's shoulders, giving a light squeeze.

Soul almost smirked, _almost_, it would have been so uncool to ruin a moment like this. The soft entanglement in the back of Kid's head turned into a tug, forcing any space in between them to disappear in an instant. The weapon flipped around, his hand tight in Kid's hair and forcing the boy along. Caught in the moment Soul found his own strength over powering the meister into the near by wall, shoving his free arm around tightly around his waist.

Was this really happening in public, right here? Kid's mind was working like the run away train, riding off its tracks and crashing into unknown territory. He ducked his head quickly to break the kiss, brows knitted together in frustration. Panting from lack of oxygen more then arousal. Kid opened those haunting eyes and gazed into the recovering red ones before him.

Soul stared at him with half lidded eyes, a droopy grin masking his face. Kid looked ticked off and embarrassed as all hell. He adored that look. God was it somethin'! Soul smirked widely as Kid's hands reached towards his face. He was just that good, that freckin' awesome that Kid couldn't resist-

Kid pulled the thin headband from Soul's white hair, still keeping his gaze barely narrowed in frustration. "Your hair.." He reached up his hand and scanning it through the few strands that managed to mingle around during their kiss, pushing them back into place. Replacing the headband perfectly. "Much better.." Kid breathed out, his look of annoyance gone and replaced with a small smile of relief.

Soul wanted to be agitated. Here he was trying not to ruin the moment and Kid goes and does it himself. But he had to admit, Kid sometimes had that little... _something _when he went into his fits. It was way he noticed him more then anyone else after all. "You and your obsession." Soul mocked lightly. Letting a finger and thumb grip the bottom of his chin. "Its Kinda..." Soul searched Kid's face. It was not cute, that was something he would call a little brat to get the mother out of his face...Sexy would just offend Kid and he really didn't want to hear a rant...Oh, he had a word. Soul leaned forward, bringing that classical grin to his face. "Delicious." He whispered, his tongue whipping a crossed those exposed teeth. Soul watched as the meister seemed to shirk in that suit of his, that blush returning once again. Yeah, he could deal with that little problem of Kids so long as Soul could get this reaction out of him.

* * *

><p>A heaping of butterflies<p>

(Mix with Laughter, it makes them last longer.)

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Both teenagers felt their mussels react in the same manner, tensing at the sound.

"Would you two kindly get off my window..." Said a gruff, muffled voice.

Soul peered behind Kid, not noticing the dimly lite room in the midst of their feverish activities, an older gentlemen stood with his arms crossed behind the glass. Mentally he snarled at the man. What right did he have to interrupt his fun?...Besides the fact it was his property...And _technically _this wasn't meant for public...Besides all that, what right did he have? "Sorry to stomp on your parade, old timer." Soul spoke with a false grin, the bitterness and sarcasm much to strong to even come off as being mildly polite.

Kid, the poor victim of this situation, was frozen in place like a glacier. His pupils the size of a speck of dust, blood drained from his face, and jaw completely slack and wide with shock. Saying this moment was traumatizing would be an understatement to what Kid's mind was processing.

The weapon grimaced slightly looking at the expression of his partner. Looping an arm around his shoulder Soul managed to drag Kid's body along as he walked away. Giving a glance over his shoulder and scowling at that discouraged _old man _expression, like they did something wrong. Heh, that guy was the one doing something wrong all right. Those pants were atrocious with that shirt and the hair was so twenty years ago.

Kid managed to clasp his mouth shut, but much to tightly, the stress obviously showed. "Soul, can we just head to dinner." He spoke softly, avoiding those crimson eyes.

"Heheh..." Soul laughed nervously, beginning to take away his arm from Kid's shoulder for his safety.

Kid's eyes shot towards Soul in a panic. His one escape...That perfectly quiet, nice, clean restaurant...

"About that, Babe."

_Babe? _

"I had a little...Slip up with getting a place to actually eat at..." Soul smiled down at Kid, whom had not taken that piercing amber gaze off from his face. "But don't sweat it, man!" He wrapped that arm around Kid's shoulder again, jostling him back and forth playfully. "I've got it covered." Soul pointed a thumb to himself, grinning.

Kid tried with great desperation to peel his gaze away from that damn cocky grin of Souls, but he couldn't managed to do it. Mostly because the only thing keeping him from actually ranting about the situation was imagining Maka chopping his _stupid _head a thousand times.

"Come on, don't give me that look...Kid?...Come on.." Soul frowned deeply. "Look, I gotta nice place we can go..."

Kid rose a brow towards this, face placid of emotion. "Do you? I mean do you really?" He spoke in a snippy manner.

Soul rubbed the back of his head, smiling slightly. "Yeah, just a little place." Oh Kid was mad at him, that look...No, not that one-Wait-That one, yes! That look of 'I-wanna-skin-you-alive-and-feed-you-to-Patti-for-this-terrible-evening' Look. But Soul would be damned if Kid's spoiled-brat attitude wasn't one of the biggest turn ons. "I promise. Cross my heart!" Soul grinned, his hand that wasn't currently snug around Kid's shoulder transformed part-scythe. The boy gave a quick mimed X over his heart.

The reaper smirked at the trick, Soul always knew how to grab him out of these bad moods of his. "It isn't somewhere to terrible, is it?" Kid let the comment slide out as playful, but his mind was actually pondering the question quiet seriously.

"Nah, real nice place." Soul smirked, transforming his hand back into its normal appearance. Flexing the hand slightly before shoving it the pocket of his suit. "You like ice cream?"

* * *

><p>Kid sat patiently, well, as patiently as a spoiled shinigami boy that had been embarrassed out of his skin could be. He glanced nervously inside the shop, where Soul was leaning against the counter, chattering up a storm to the women behind it. Said woman's eyes glanced outside now and again to Kid, followed by short laughs and large bashful smiles. He was not paranoid, Soul said he had enough playing around once in his life, but Soul had a tendency to attract unwanted attention from females. Especially the ones with large breasts. Kid shivered slightly. Damn those things for coming into existence! Those terrible, unsymmetrical pieces of trash just hanging on females! If he would have created women they would be all the same, no breasts! Just like men, all the same, perfect-perfect-perfect! And don't get him started on those sickening gaping vagi-<p>

"Hey?"

Kid's thoughts stopped, coming from his day dream he looked over at Soul. "What were you and her chatting about?" He asked curiously, leaning an elbow on the table and leaning his chin into the palm of his hand.

The scythe's smile became larger as he perched a seat next to his date. "You, mostly." He chuckled to himself. "Also why we were so nicely dressed for getting ice cream." Soul shock his head slightly. "Sorry about all this-For not getting somewhere better I mean. Its not really to cool of me, is it?"

Kid shrugged, an almost microscopic smile graced his lips. "Thats all right. I'm having fun, I guess."

"Thats encouraging." Soul ducked his head down against the table, sighing.

"Well, I could have done without that little kiss of yours..." Kid buried his mouth into his palm, glancing up at the grinning moon. Hiding that growing smile. It was embarrassing beyond all reasoning in his mind, but...It felt...Dare he use the word, perfect?..

The weapon perked up at his tone, lifting his head up with a small smile. "Yeah.." He chuckled slightly. "But you should have seen that guys face." Soul frowned deeply and squinted his eyes, making two 'O's with his hands and putting them over his eyes for make-shift glasses. Making gargling grumpy sounds.

Kid laughed at the display, letting his palm drop from his mouth to revel a true smile. The kind that made your cheeks arch and eyes squint.

Soul was right behind him, letting out a laugh himself, though it was lessened from that smile. When had Kid ever smiled like that?...Wow...The scythe let his eyes scan that cheerful emotion before letting them lock with Kid's eyes. "You know...When you laugh like that, its...Really something..."

The reaper felt a bubbling in his stomach, which seeped through the crevices and cracks of his very soul. It tickled. "Your quite the something yourself..." Kid said quietly, leaning his chin back into the palm of his hand.

The scythe tried to grin, the right side of his mouth managed to twitch upward like it was on an invisible string, but a feeling paralyzed the normal reaction to make a cocky retort. Something was gliding around his waist, smothering the beat of his heart. Slowly it fluttered into his throat and worked gently into his very core where it rested in a tight warm. What in the world was that feeling?...Butterflies? Soul brushed that thought away. No, not manly enough...Bats! Yeah, blood-sucking vampire bats where inside his stomach right now. Soul slide a hand forward, resting above the shinigami's hand that was resting against the bench.

"I have your order done, Sir!"

Kid and Soul jumped in unison, their hands parting with natural nervousness.

The women offered an apologetic smile, her brows knitted together. "I'm sorry if I interrupted." She spoke softly, setting down a tray in front of the pair.

"Thats perfectly fine, you startled us was all. There is no need for an apology." Kid said contently, scanning the contents on the serving dish with curious eyes.

"Oh, all right." She gave a bashful smile, gesturing a hand towards their order. "Please, enjoy." The server said, bowing shortly before walking into the shop.

Soul clasped his palms together, rubbing them in a greedy manner as he was practically drooling over the contents. "Oh man, it looks even better then the picture." He wriggled his fingers at the ice cream.

"You paid for this right?" Kid gave him a suspicious glance.

"Yeah, yeah." Soul waved a hand in his direction. "Come on, here." He grabbed Kid's treat, setting it down in front of him.

The reaper looked at the frozen treat. A tiny glass bowl of vanilla ice cream, with a cheery on top. Just how he liked it. Kid looked to his date's food. A bowl made entirely of a thick waffle cone, dipped in chocolate, covered in nuts. The ice cream consisted of four scoops, two chocolate and two double chocolate-chip. Sprinkles and small candies assaulted the bodies of frozen goodness. "Eat up, Kid." Soul nudged him eagerly, scooping an obnoxious amount into his mouth, chewing greedily on the dessert.

Kid grabbed his own spoon, bringing the perfect amount into its tiny silver dip before sliding it into his mouth. "Hm." He pulled the spoon from his mouth, wiggling it in the air towards Soul. "It is quite good." He said after swallowing.

"Wanna see a trick?" Soul asked with a grin, nudging the reaper next to him rudely interrupting his next spoon full.

Kid let his brows come together in slight annoyance, but managed an amused and curious raise to one of them. "Why not." He spoke simply, locking his eyes on Soul.

"Awesome." Soul set down his spoon, bringing a hand over his bowl. "Wait until I'm done before you say anything." Soul spoke, stopping Kid's prim and proper attitude from popping up, he could already see his nose crunching up in disapproval. Quickly the weapon grasped a whole scoop of chocolate with a few fingers, dragging it up from the bowl and hanging it over his mouth. Soul opened that oddly wide mouth of his, dropping the frozen ball into his mouth and swallowing the whole lump down.

Kid seemed slightly less disturbed and more worried. "Your going to get a terrible-..."

The scythe opened his mouth, his breath slow and gentle. A soft misting of what appeared like fog came out like a light water fall, skimming over his white teeth before disappearing into the night air. Soul closed his mouth in a solid grin, chuckling. Wiping his dirtied fingers on a napkin. "Pretty cool, huh? I don't even get headaches from it." He quickly picked back up his spoon, starting on his third scoop.

"That is fascinating..." Kid spoke gently, seeming to search Soul for signs of hidden pain, but when none came Kid simply leaned it with inquisitive eyes. "How does that work?...Practice?"

Soul shrugged. "Nah...Just came to me after eating so many Kishen souls..." He glanced at the Kid, giving a quick smile of apology. Of course Kid wouldn't understand what he was talking about. "They tend to be colder..Really lacking heat." He held up a spoon of his desert. "Like ice cream!"

The reaper nodded, popping in his fourth or sixth spoon full into his mouth. "Do they taste like it?.." He questioned, more so to humor himself.

"No fricken' way." Soul gazed into the distance, his eyes loopy and mouth letting go that classical drool. "Those souls are so much better."

"Interesting. " Kid looked at his empty bowl, poking around the remaining cherry in the bottom of the glass. "I never could ask Liz and Patti, they don't consume souls the-Hey!"

Soul snatched up the cherry from under Kid's spoon, grinning widely as he held it away from the shorter male. "I never got a cherry on mine, I paid, I call it." He laughed out playfully. Holding back sad attempts from Kid to swipe back his topping.

"That is completely unfair, you had fair more then me!" The reaper complained, reaching up quickly but only earned a hand into his face as an award.

Soul rubbed his hand into the pale teenager's face before running back away from the bench, cherry dangling by its rosie stem between his fingers. "You want it? Come on, come on." The weapon jingled the little fruit like a bell, taunting Kid with a 'come here' gesture of his finger.

He knew better then to play along with Soul's foolish little games, he had hung around Black Star far to much in his absence, but for the sake of enjoying the evening Kid decided one little game couldn't hurt. He cautiously rose, walking slightly towards him.

The weapon flicked the cherry into his mouth without a seconds thought, grinning widely.

Kid stared at him with a twitching eye. "You...You..."

He chuckled darkly, pushing the uneaten fruit to the front of his mouth. Grasping the little ball gently between his sharp teeth without puncturing the deliquit skin. Soul made yet another motion with his finger in that 'come here' manner.

The reaper felt the heat rise again. Dammit all...Right after the kissing incident this really was not the thing he wanted to be doing...And he knew it too! Look at him grinning there! "Your a cruel and unusual man..." Kid muttered unamused by Soul's widening smile. Quickly as possible Kid power walked to the scythe, twisted his head to the side, bite into the cherry, and tugged it from Soul's mouth with irritated aggression.

"Look at you getting all snippy and bitchy on me~" Soul spoke in an amused tone, pinching Kid's cheek. Whom gave a narrowed gaze in return as he chewed his reward. "Aah, don't give me that look, Babe, it makes me feel bad." Soul slouched slightly in his guilt, taking one of the shinigami's hands into his own.

Babe, again! What was it with Soul and nicknames? One does not address future over seer of Death City as Babe! Kid consumed the cherry, giving Soul a narrowed look. But caressed his hand back none the less. "Stop that nickname." He commented in his warning tone.

"Oh?" Soul stepped closer. "You prefer something else?"

"N-"

"How 'bout, Kiddo?" Soul tried to lean in for a kiss.

"Most certainly not!" Kid ducked away from Soul's attempts, looking at him with wide eyes. "My father calls me that, you think I want to be reminded of him while I'm with you? Especially while kissing you?"

The weapon chuckled, leaning forward with that lazy smile of his. "Fair enough. But if I can't call you that, I get Babe still."

"You get no such right!"

"Says who?"

"As a shinig-"

"Meh, meh, meh~"

"Are you mocking me?"

"Now where did you get that idea from?"

"Because it sounds like your mocking me."

"Your admitting to sounding like a high pitched little girl?"

"No! Ugh, get over here!"

"Hey-Hey~ now, what happened to 'no public affection'?"

* * *

><p>A dash of Fleur<p>

(Because saying things in french makes them sound more fancy.)

Damn. For a skinny guy, Kid could sure pack a powerful hit. To boot, getting a boyfriend version of a Maka-Chop in the first place was totally uncool. Soul rubbed the top of his head in an uncomfortable manner, his other arm succeed around Kid's shoulders. Nicknames had been officially removed. "Remember to stay outside until I tell you to come in, all right?" He said, turning his gaze towards that plain expression Kid always wore.

"I still don't understand why I have to wait outside my own house." Kid scoffed slightly.

"You'll see." Soul smirked, hugging the reaper closer.

Kid narrowed his eyes slightly at Soul. He hated surprises, really he did. There was no time to plan in surprises, what if something was off? What if he didn't have time to check his hair in the mirror or his suit, or...or...Oh god, what if his hair was off?

"Kid, your sweating like crazy, you alright?" Soul leaned into his line of sight, giving him a questioning scan over.

"Is my hair all right?" Kid asked quickly, his head turning shakingly towards Soul.

Soul sighed. Again... "Well..." He started, looking him over. Just so Kid would be convinced he was actually looking for imperfections within his hair.

"Oh no, your hesitating, its terrible isn't it!" Kid stopped in place, fiddling over his hair frantically. "Whats wrong with it? My bangs? The back?"

"You look fine." He complained, rolling his eyes slightly. "Come on."

"No, if Liz and Patti saw me like this they would never let me live it down! They would remind me of this horrible moment that my hair was _off_ every breathing minute of my life! I can't let something like that happen to me, I wouldn't be able to live! I'd die! Oh I'm just a filthy pest! A horrid being! I should just-"

Soul quickly crouched down, grasping Kid around the waist before standing straight again. The young reaper hoisted over his shoulders like a sack. "I'm not hearing this again." He muttered.

"Soul, Soul! My suit, your going to wrinkle the fabric! And my hair, Soul, my hair!" Kid flailed in Souls strong hold, pulling at the teenager's own suit to try and loosen his hold.

"Settle down, Kiddo." Soul grinned, jumping slightly and bouncing Kid on his shoulder.

The meister let out a painful grunt, glaring dagger's at the back of Soul's head. _Nicknames_! "I'm going to give you eight seconds to put me down."

Soul looked over at Kid, smirking. Oh, Kid had wonderful timing. "Seven."

Kid gave a deep frown. He thought he was playing around, well, Soul was deeply wrong. "Six, five, four, three, two, one!" Kid spoke in one breath. Grasping at the scythe's suit once again. "I told you not to call me that!" He said in an angry tone, tugging at his suit frantically.

"Hey, hey!" Soul complained, bouncing Kid lightly on his shoulder again, which allowed him freedom of his suit. "Geez, at least wait till we're inside for that."

Kid flushed in both anger and embarrassment. "I'm not!-Ugh, you always turn these things around on me! " Kid flailed his arms against Soul's back.

The weapon smirked, grunting slightly from the hits he was taking. "Well-Hmn!-If you weren't so-Ouch!-Such a baby all the time-Dammit!" Soul glared at the slung over teenager on his shoulder. Quickly removing his hand from its safe hold on his lover.

"Ah!-Soul-Soul-Soul!" Kid panicked as he began to slip downwards towards the gravel below.

Soul chuckled, re-grasping his hand tightly over Kid's backside in one swift motion. "I love it when you say my name like that." He spoke in a teasing tone, patting his ass a couple times for humors sake.

"Took you two long enough."

Kid felt his face flush out once again. Oh sweet Lord Death himself please let that not be who it sounded like it was...Kid leaned his head to the side, peering around the back of Soul's leg. Oh no...

"What happened to him? Have an episode while you were out?" Liz's lurking upside down smirk greeted Kid's terrified gaze.

"Nah. He just loves being carried around." Soul chuckled darkly, slipping Kid forward so he could stand straight.

Kid was shivering, looking to Liz with wide eyes. She was smirking, oh that devil women, _smirking_!

"Everything all set?" Soul returned Liz's devious expression with one of his own.

"Sure is, and sense your here." Liz turned back into the doorway. "Patti, come on, lets go."

"Go? Go where?" Kid stilled himself, glancing back at Soul with a worried expression. Soul setting up something was one thing, the Thompson sisters were a totally different story all together. That normally ended in a tragedy.

"Out!" Patti piped in, all grins and giddy waves to Soul. "Hey'a Soul!"

"Hey, Patti." Soul grinned, wrapping an arm around Kid's waist. Tugging him into the house with a little encouraging gentle shove or two.

"Wait, wait, wait! Why are they leaving? Did they touch the house? You touched something didn't you, liz?" He shouted after her, his reply was a short laugh from both sisters. "This is serious, I had you two sign a contract on the conditions of the home!"

* * *

><p>Lamps, those were fine. Table, fine. Chairs, yes all arranged perfectly. Paintings straight. No sign of any messes in the kitchen. Patti hadn't managed to grab off with anything and carve a giraffe into it. So...It was all fine then?...Kid looked suspiciously over to Soul, whom was leaning against the kitchen wall, sticking two fingers into his mouth and yanking at his cheek. Exposing a massive amount of sharp teeth. The teenager was peering into the reflective refrigerator, grinning and sticking out his tongue. "All right. I'll play along...What is this all about?" Kid spoke softly, yet in that firm tone as usual.<p>

Soul let his cheek go with a wet slap, turning with a cocked head. "Eh?"

Kid gestured at the male before him, his gaze wondering about the house. "You told me earlier to wait outside, and I see nothing out of the ordinary."

The scythe stuffed his hands into his pockets, giving the reaper a proud grin. "Nothing out of the ordinary?..."

Kid's hands clenched, glancing around frantically. "They know not to enter rooms other then their own." Kid said, but was more so questioning that statement.

Soul pushed himself away from the kitchen wall, sauntering himself over to Kid. "Unless I gave them special permission."

Kid's face scrunched into disgust and horror. Like he just watched everything in his home sprout legs and start ball room dancing. Asymmetrically to top it all off. "What did they touch?..." He asked, his voice cracking slightly near the end. Kid turned towards the stairs, his eyes panicking at the thought of 'destruction'.

B12, I18, N41, G47, O60. AND BINGO!

Soul snacked up behind the reaper, pulling the red cloth he had sticking out from his suit pocket and quickly pressing it over the teenager's eyes.

The instinct to flip his companion over his shoulder and drop kick him came to mind, but realized that would be a terrible move on his part. If everything was in order and this was just Soul playing his usual joke, and that happened, Kid would feel obliged to apologizing for weeks and most likely losing Soul to another relationship hiatus. Instead Kid went with firm yet serious. "Soul, I dislike surprises...With a burning passion, I truly do."

"You'll like this one, Kid."

Kid gulped. Oh...Soul was speaking in _that _tone. What was this tone exactly? It was the tone he used many, many weeks ago when they had started mingling into conversation and Kid landed on the "I happen to like dicks." subject and Soul replied in that Soul like manner with "Thats hot." Again when Kid invited him to a casual game of basketball and took off his dress shirt, another "Thats hot." One last time, not so long ago, when Kid and him were in a more then acquaintances and friends relationship. The whole night consisted of _that _tone. Did Kid ever love that night too. Even if Soul was to much of a nervous wreck to complete the task.

"Follow me."

Kid's brows knitted in slight frustration. He felt Soul's body in front of him, his hand slowly wrapping around Kid's own. "If this is a joke, Soul, I swear.."

"Not a joke. Not this time. " Soul's voice ended off into a chuckle.

Kid could practically feel the smirk spreading over Soul's face. What a cruel man...A cruel and wonderful man. He stumbled slightly, his foot hitting the first step clumsily. The only thought radiating through his head for the moment was 'Did that just scuff my shoe!' but slowly dissipated at another taste of _that _tone.

"Your cute when your like this, ya know?"

The raven haired boy flushed. Damn him, damn him! He felt the gentle cup under his chin, pulling him straight again to walk up the rest of the stairs. What had he been so flustered about earlier again?...Rooms?...Oh the rooms! Kid's blush disappeared immediately, his jaw clenching slightly. And his shoe! "Did my shoe scuff?" Kid asked softly.

"Don't care."

"Please, is it scuffed?"

"I don't care." Soul's hand twisted the door to Kid's room.

The Shinigami felt his foot suddenly form an adhesive to the ground below him."Soul..."

Soul's lips curled into a twisted little smirk, his eyes scanning that nervous habit of Kid. How he tugged at the edges of his suit cuffs. "Forget about it." The scythe let his fingers give a gentle squeeze to the shinigami's chin. Then drop at his sides. "Go on and look..."

There was a few things that got to Kid. Being born and raised as a perfectionist, symmetry was an obvious give away. Then there was Liz and Patti, someone hurting the two people he held closest to his heart would have gotten to him. Then there was Soul...And those romantic moments he seemed to bring up. Those moments got to him on a completely different level.

Kid had undid the blind fold over his eyes, peering into his room. There mildly covering the floor, bedding, and on his two bedside tables were flower petals. At first his heart had skipped and fluttered out of panic when he saw the conditions of his room having been changed around, but as he looked further in. He noted it was perfect. _His _kind of perfect. And there went his heart in a completely different fluttering and soaring feeling.

"I hope you don't mind?.." Soul spoke behind Kid, seeing his stiff form. "I couldn't afford anything to fancy..." The weapon appeared at his side, looking sadly at the flower petals. They were plain, white daisies. (Not the lush deep roses he so badly wanted to buy.) "Liz and Patti said they knew how to arranged them. So you wouldn't get mad." Soul looked him over nervously. Dammit, he was hard to read sometimes. Looked like the living dead with that emotionless-Oh?... Soul's lips twitched up into a small smile at seeing Kid finally inch.

Kid's mouth was first to go. The jaw moved to reply to Soul, but seemed slack and unable. A sort of numbness filled his lips. He had felt it before...When they were first alone here, talking...And Soul had leaned closer to him. "Flowers..." Kid managed the word, stepping into his room and looking at their placement. Perfect. Eight on each bedside table. Even numbers of rows along the floor. And a lovely whole daisy at the foot of the bed. (Kid would have died seeing them a crossed the whole bed. It would take hours to pick those little things up.)

"Yeah...Cheesy right?..." Soul rubbed the back of his head, almost embarrassed to think he thought of something like this. Maka and her stupid chick flicks.

"No..It is really quiet nice." Kid smiled, turning his gaze towards Soul. "No ones ever bought me flowers before.." Kid turned to the small flower on his mattress, picking it up and twisting it between his fingers.

"I'm glad you like it..." Soul's voice was hinting into that inkling of a tone again. Stepping behind Kid and embracing his waist gently, his chin resting on his shoulder. "I wanted to make tonight special..."

The reaper let himself melt into the moment. Bringing the small flower to his nose and inhaling gently as he listened to Soul. Each word was a jump start to his heart, forcing each beat to become faster and faster. Kid let his other hand trace little mindless lines along Soul's arm. "...You want to try again?" Kid spoke softly, turning his bright gaze back into dark crimson ones.

Soul's smirk was settled down more then usual, but that was making it all the more seductive in Kid's eyes. "Yeah.." He spoke softly, his embrace closing more snugly around the Shinigami's waist. "..If you want too..."

"Yeah.."

* * *

><p>Two hearts<p>

(Doesn't matter the size, color, or shape. Love will cook within each one the same.)

Soul was preparing everything step by step inside his mind. All the information from Blair, the magazines, and that cheesy talk show that came on in the hours past midnight when he should have been sleeping for tests and missions. Last time had been a turmoil of failure he wished not to repeat. " Good." The weapon leaned Kid closer to his body, his chest pressing into the reaper's back. "Because I'll always want too." Soul muttered against Kid's ear, letting his arms slide away from the skinnier boys body. "Sit down for me..." Soul requested with a gentle smile against the shell of his ear.

There went Kid's knees, all transforming into jelly and pudding. The reaper managed to keep his balance long enough to take the few necessary steps to his bed. Sitting down on the edge, his fingers busy twirling and twisting away at the poor flower in his hands, its petals and stem becoming the victim of his nervous habit.

"Let me see that little guy.." Soul smirked, plucking the flower from between Kid's clammy hands. Looking at the damage he chuckled, tossing the flower aside. The scythe perched a single knee on the mattress between Kid's legs, leaning over him with smokey eyes.

"Don't stare..." Kid asked politely with a mild nervousness in his voice, his fingers finding the sheeting to his bed and mindlessly began to pluck and tug at the fabric out of habit again.

"How can you ask me not to stare?" Soul questioned softly, lowering his gaze and smirking. "Your way to good lookin' right now not to get my full attention, babe."

"Stop with the 'babe' thing." Kid complained in between frustration and embarrassment. A compliment mixed with something Kid hated was not a good combination for his mind to process. Especially now.

"You liked it before..." Soul whispered, running a single hand down the front of Kid's suit.

Don't touch there, don't touch _there!_ the reaper was silent in his nervousness. Kid was listening to Soul's hand more then his words.

Soul smirked, he knew. His fingers stopped short of reaching Kid's waistband. pinching the bottom clasp of the suit and popping it open. Working up with a deadly slow pace. "Hey...I got another nickname for you..." The white-haired male chuckled. "Cherry."

The other teenager snapped up straight, clenching his teeth together in frustration. "Your one to talk, being a virgin yourself with these kinds of things, whats so funny about being a virgin anyways? It isn't cute either, don't call it cute. Just because you have those dirty woman's magazines-"

"Eh?" Soul paused, reaching the half-way point before stopping. His eyebrow raised up high and face expressing complete confusion. "...How'd ya get virgin outta that?"

"...Your an idiot." Kid spoke seriously, frowning deeply at his lover.

"Don't start sounding like Maka in the middle of things." Soul muttered back, leaning downward and distracting himself by nibbling on Kid's earlobe.

"_Aa-aa-ah_!" Kid sunk downwards in a matter of seconds, causing his suit to fold itself upwards and revealed his stomach. He would have slipped off the bed completely if it wasn't for Soul's knee holding him up. _Hes touching __**there**__!_ Kid's mouth dropped open in embarrassment, his face consumed by a deep crimson.

"See, red like a cherry." Soul whispered gently into Kid's ear. The scythe rolled his knee forward into the raven's crotch.

Kid jerked straight up, grunting lowly. Every single mussel in his body flexed and held tense. He was still not used to this! Damn Soul! Damn him to hell and back and back to hell again!-_Ooh_!

Soul rolled his knee forward again, smirking widely. "Aren't you the sensitive one." He chuckled darkly.

"Shut up!" Kid's flourished face turned an even darker shade. "You now how I-_GET_-_Aaah_!" The ear again! The reaper shoved Soul back, crawling backwards until he hit the head board behind him. "Go easy!" Kid complained.

"I know." Soul chuckled softly, leaning himself on the bed and looking Kid over with those deep crimson eyes. "I just can't help myself around you and that isn't my fault." Soul leaned over the bed, following Kid where he had crawled away from him. "Thats all you..." He muttered in _that _tone against.

"Hush..." Kid spoke softly, crossing his arms in that _oh_-so-defiant manner of his. His eyes glanced at Soul crawling over him, but quickly retreated to count the flower petals on the floor. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight...One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight...One, two, three_eeiiiii_!

Soul had grasped the growing bulge that had been taunting him this entire time. "Why don't you take off those cloths yourself, Kid..._Hmm_." He gave a gentle squeeze again, forcing a strangled moan from Kid. "Or you want me to take them off?" Soul clicked his teeth together in a devilish smile.

"Just-Just..." Kid's cheeks filled with a pinkish color, his eyes shifting between counting objects in his room and watching Soul.

Soul just chuckled. "Hey, don't go passing out on me now..." The weapon removed his hand, earning a slight sigh of relief from the reaper. "I got it, don't worry." Soul began finishing the work he started on Kid's suit, unclasping the fabric while keeping his eyes glued onto Kid's face.

The Shinigami locked eyes as well. Staring into those orbs made his stomach turn and inside boil. This feeling from before...Dammit it all, he wanted to feel it again...And feel what he had not before. Kid reached down with a feverish pace, unbuttoning Soul's suit from top to bottom.

"What fuel got in your engine?" Soul asked in a teasing tone, but for now he didn't smirk, it was clear the tension was getting to him. He did, however, frown coming upon the brooch securing the last of Kid's attire together. "...Why do you gotta wear fancy shit?" The scythe complained, tucking his fingers under the skull and trying to tug it loose.

Kid gave a small sound of displeasure from the tightening sensation around his neck. "Its a Death custom." He said quietly, slapping Soul's hand away and bringing his hands to the under-side of his suit to untie the large skull. The pause was made up for in how speedy Kid had undone Soul's clothing. The suit was all ready undone, and a few buttons remained on the dress shirt, but those were being gotten to by Soul himself.

"Doesn't make sense to me, dude." Soul shrugged off his suit and shirt. Carelessly (Even with the warning of 'dont-ever-do-that-again' last time he slung something in Kid's room.) tossed the clothing aside.

Kid just ignored Soul, placing the brooch appropriately on his bedside stable. "I'll get it." He said softly, plucking free the buttons on his white dress shirt.

Soul looked at the exposed skin, smiling softly.

"What..." Kid asked nervously, sliding the black suit from his shoulders and starting to undo the buttons on his cuffs.

"I forgot how good your skin looks at night..." Soul spoke softly.

The reaper paused, pale skin turning pink. He was doing this romantic thing again! Just to make his head clouded! Ugh! "Stop flattering me." Kid tugged the other cuff free, dropped his clothing from his arms. Beginning, out of complete habit, to fold the suit and shirt before him.

"I'm not trying to be flattering, I'm tryin' to be honest here..." Soul leaned closer, giving a weak smirk, placing a hand over Kid's own. Stopping the Shinigami from properly folding the suit and shirt before him. He looked into Kid's eyes. Seeing them staring off to the side again Soul lost some of his smile. "...I mean it..." He muttered softly.

The reaper let out a held breath, and within seconds had let out everything he had been trying to hold back. All the feelings that were so foreign in his stomach were pushed out into a gripping kiss against Soul's lips.

The scythe, to say the least, was surprised if not completely catch off guard by the sudden impact of those pale pinkish lips against his own. But how he waited for this moment to finally snap in. "Kid.." He breathed out between titling his head to the other side for another kiss.

The reaper's clothing had fallen to the ground somewhere between him latching onto Soul and being pushed down against the cold fabric of his mattress. His fingers were entangled into Soul's white locks and the other caressed the newly exposed skin along his back. How he missed the absolute warmth this contact brought him. Not by contact of the skin alone, no...But somewhere deep inside it stoked a fire that flowed inside his veins this very moment. "D-Don't stop..." Kid whispered out, having pulled back for a moments need of air.

Soul's entire mind burst into a curious of celebration. That was what he was waiting to hear, of course approval was given before, but _that _was the real approval right there. The kind that got his blood pumping through his heart at a dangerous speed. "I wont.." Soul muttered, leaning down and clasping his lips around his flawless lover's neck, nibbling lightly, sending a trail of feathered kisses down the Shinigami's chest at a quick pace.

Kid flung an arm over his forehead, breathing at a static pace as his golden orbs searched the ceiling for some kind of explanation of how something like a simple kiss could send title waves crashing through his system. "Don't tease..this time." He breathed out.

"I'm gonna anyways." Soul smirked against the soft flesh of his stomach, nipping lightly before his hands unclasped the button on Kid's dress pants.

"B-But I-" Kid's voice was sucked back and instead released a throaty moan, his arm falling limp to his side. "Oh sweet death..."

Soul grinned like the deviant he knew he was, having released Kid's flesh during his tiny (and short lived) complaining, and had those talented fingers wrapped around in one swift motion. "Now if I recall..." The scythe leaned down, hovering his lips over the hard flesh. "You loved getting attention, right about..." Soul ran his cupped hand along Kid's length, working up at a slow pace.

Kid looked down at Soul's movements, panting out. Each pressure his fingers brought made him throb into Soul's hand all the more, and even though it was making his skin crawl with that rosie color again, it was worth the embarrassment. _So _worth the embarrassment. "Ah!" Kid jolted into a sitting position, his hand over his mouth and owl eyed. _That_...

"There it is." Soul licked over his crescent moon smile, his fingers rounded over the head of the flesh. Soul wriggled his digits over the skin.

"Ah-Ah-Aah!" Kid grasped a hold of the scythe's arm. "Sou-Ah!" He moaned out, his eyes melting shut at the feeling engulfing him in a heated coiling and crash over his mussels.

The weapon was watching the display in pure delight. How Kid never managed to attract someone besides himself Soul would never figure out, this was the height of felicity, watching all these reactions. Just from his touch... "Don't hold anything back this time. We're all alone." Soul muttered out in a husky tone, leaning forward to plant a kiss on the reaper's slight adams apple. "I wanna hear you, Kid."

The Shinigami felt himself shaking to the shifting motion of the pianists fingers against the head of his length. "S-Soul.." His mouth dropped open again, allowing each breath to be heard in sync with a melody of soft moans.

"Thats it. Come on, Babe." Soul whispered into the reaper's ear, switching his motions into full strokes.

Kid barely managed to open his eyes, titling his head to the side once Soul began to lavish his neck with more kisses. He glanced down at Soul, watching those deep thirsting eyes looking back up at him, and felt his entire soul fill with a an absolute wanton burst. "S-Soul I can't-"

Soul never stopped staring into that heated gaze Kid held. "Let it go."

"B-But I, I, I-S-S-Soul!" The reaper hunched slightly, hiding the darkening gaze as his breathing began to wonder into an unknown pace. He bit down on his bottom lip, shivering and reeling in that bloating, tightening feeling.

The scythe breathing was starting to pick up in pace too. He could feel it. In a dull throbbing inside his soul. Just from watching Kid, all that...Something inside him. Soul allowed his free hand to slide under the raven's chin, picking his gaze back up and just _looking _into those eyes. "Do it for me, Kid." He said softly, leaning into a rushed, passionate kiss.

Kid tried to hold himself back, the feeling was to get not to last longer, but the sudden increased pressure and speed around his length got the better of him. The Shinigami let out a short grunt, gripping onto Soul's shoulder with more-then-necessary force, and giving a couple feverish bucks into the Scythes hand before everything logic and reasonable crumbled beneath him. "AAaah!" The reaper throw his head back, stilling giving unrhythmic thrusts into the pleasure while he released himself.

Soul watched. Watched like it was the most interesting thing he had ever _fucking _came a crossed. The way all those mussels contracted underneath that milky skin and how Kid face constricted into pure bliss... "I want you..." Soul breathed out quickly, slipping the cum ridden hand away from the ravens member.

"W-Wait.." Kid's golden eyes snapped to Soul. "Where are you p-putting that?.."

"What?" Soul spoke in a more irritated tone then he intended on, his mind snapped into realization. 'yes your boyfriend is having a neurotic moment right after an orgasm. Your going to have to live with this.'

"The...Um..." Kid's eyes looked down at Soul's hand for a second and looked back up at him.

The weapon rolled his eyes, lifting his the seed coated fingers to his mouth and shoving them inside, bringing them back out in a swift, single motion. "There." He spoke simply, wiggling his cleaned fingers in front of Kid's face.

"Oh, good." Kid sucked in some more needed oxygen. "I did not want you ruining the bed spread. Its so hard to get out." The Death son paused for a moment, looking into those frustrated, glaring eyes that were currently staring at him from Soul's face. " ..Sorry...It acts up when I get nervous." Kid closed his eyes, bringing a hand a crossed his sweating forehead.

Soul's gaze heeled for a moment, turning slightly softer. He _was _just suddenly quite straight forward...Not cool. "...Hey...if you don't wanna." He managed a small smile.

Kid looked surprised, opening his mouth slowly. "I-I..." He blushed ever so slightly. "...I still want too..." Kid's voice faded slightly. "Its just...The first time-and-with-you-..." Kid looked at the finger over his lip.

"Hey..." Soul smirked. "Its cool, Kid...We'll take it slow...I was just in the moment was all..." He lowered his hand from his lips. Very reluctantly of course.

Kid nodded, just barely, and looked down at the tent within Soul's pant. How selfish of him..."Should I do what you did for me?..." He questioned softly.

The scythe shook his head gently. "Not yet. Maybe another time. Just get those cloths off for me, Kid." Soul grinned. "I got the rest." He gave Kid a short wink, scooting back and off the bed. Soul quickly unbuckled and removed the stiff pants in an eager motion. He _hated _formal wear, to stiff and uncomfortable to walk around in all day, Never again. A gentle thud of clothing woke Soul from commenting about the pants. Looking up he found himself once again hypnotized.

Kid was watching Soul, unsure if when Soul's eyes met his if he should look away, but...just how he was staring and seemed completely out of his mind..."S-Soul?..."

The weapon was far from lusting at this point. He was sure, somehow, he had died during their date and gone straight to a state of nirvana. This was the only explanation in his mind of how someone could look this..._Wow_!...And this was Kid he was looking at. Which brought himself into another completely different world of desire. "You..." Soul spoke slowly, kneeling on the bed and searching Kids body once more (Just to make sure it was all real). Before leaning himself over Kid, an palm resting on either side of his slim figure. "Are absolutely amazing..."

Kid looked up at him, his breathing beginning off track once Soul's eyes began to darken. "You too." He managed out, quietly, like an inhail of air.

Soul's lips twitched into a smirk before he leaned down to capture those radiant lips once again. Both hands snaking around the Shinigami's waist, gripping him lightly, and forcing Kid to give a slight arch to his back. If Kid really was not going to protest this time, Soul was going to make sure the experience wasn't going to end in complete demise like last time.

"Mmff!" The muffled moan escaped Kid's mouth. Feeling the regenerating hardness of his length grinding against Souls. It was over-whelming to Kid, but not like before. The nervousness was still present, but that came with his compulsive behavior, but this was not anything like that. It was an alluring sensation. Not lust. Just an indescribable pull, all towards Soul, it was a complete infatuation for his touch and gaze. His _everything_.

"Kid..." Soul panted out, running those skilled hands along his lower hand, feeling the cool of fresh sweat along Kid's skin, each palm caressing a cheek in each hand.

The Death son let out a pleased sigh, his hips twitching slightly from the building anxious feel through his system.

"I'm making you mine tonight..." Soul murmured into the heated night. Eyes in a luster of passion, never breaking his stare down into those golden orbs of Kids. He gave a gentle squeeze to the reaper's backside.

If his touch and gaze was not unbearable enough, now words were starting to pluck at his desire as well. "Yes.." Kid managed out between a soft grunt and arch of his back.

The pianist gave a half-smirk, letting a hand drift from Kid and to his mouth, he let his tongue flick out and lather two digits. Oh, he brought lube, but it was currently in his discarded pants. Soul had not only forgotten where he dropped the clothing in his current state, but leaving Kid's side right now...It just was not an option.

Kid watched with a half-lidded gaze, mouth parted slightly as he breathed. He knew this feeling well enough. Time to himself when he was not acting out on his bad-habit of symmetry would steer into this direction sooner or later. Of course Soul would never know that. It was much to embarrassing to admit, even if they were together. Kid inhaled sharply at feeling a experimental prod from Soul.

The weapon nudged Kid's legs further apart. Pressing gently again with the single finger. Saying he was nervous was an understatement. A gigantic understatement. "Don't tense..." He whispered softly and with one hand caressing the Shinigami's inner thigh in a soothing manner Soul pressed forward. He let out a soft breath at feeling the heat surround his skin, he couldn't have imagined the feeling was _anything _like this. "That good?.."

"M-Mmhm." Kid whined out, his hips shaking with need. He just wanted _more_. Soul was being to slow for comfort. The reaper took his gaze off Soul, looking somewhere in his room, anywhere but his face. It was to much to look at him because of what he was about to do. He paused, took a breath, and rocked himself forward. Taking the digit in completely. "Aaah." Kid sighed in pleasure. "Soul.."

Soul felt himself go completely rigid. "..You like it?" He asked gently, pulling back and reentering at the same pace Kid had done himself.

The raven nodded, cheeks turning that cherry color again.

Again Soul pulled out and eased back inside, hearing a moan of approval Soul licked his lips, the second time he pulled back he positioned the seconds finger, sliding both inside.

Kid let something escape his mouth between a grunt and a long moan. Even if he had done this himself, just how Soul was doing this, it made his skin crawl with cold and heat at the same time. Even if there was a dull pain, its throbbing was tolerable. His gaze finally returned to Soul's face.

The scythe's movements increased, pumping and wriggling inside. Searching Kid. Pushing further then before into another constriction of flesh he barely brushed his finger tips against the soft bundle.

"AAHH!" Kid's head flicked up, eyes vast. His hand clasping over Soul's wrist.

Soul's classical grin appeared on cue. "You like that, Babe?" Soul, against the tightening grip fo Kid's hand, shifted his fingers against the nerves.

"Sh-sh-shit!" Kid gasped out, his body tensing and bucking into the sensation. The rose color traveling from his cheeks and glorify his entire body in that shade. He _hated _swearing. "S-Soul, don't, please-Aah! S-Stop it." He protested weakly, his gripping hand tugging the weapon's hand away with little let up. It was just to much. "I-I'll c-c-c-Aaa-aa!"

Soul pulled the fingers from inside his partner. "Don't worry..I'm just teasing." He spoke in a half-mocking tone. The pure need was taking over at this point, even a humorous comment was seeming seductive. The pianist gave a generous lick to his palm, cupping himself in the saliva coated hand and stroking. "You ready?.." Soul grunted out.

Kid nodded quickly, his hands gently gripping the bedding surrounding him. This was it...Soul was taking his virginity...His skin perked up a couple shades of pink. No...Soul was not taking it...Kid was giving it to him.

The weapon looked into his brass eyes. "I'll be gentle..." He eased himself against the reaper, placing a hand on either side of Kid's waist. Soul moved in at a moderate pace. "K-Kid..." His voice came out in a shaken breath. All that compressed heat...Just...Just folding in around him.

The Shinigami felt his panting heighten, his hands gripping the sheets and turning his knuckles white. It hurt...It hurt in a good way, knowing it was Soul...But it still stung. The corners of his eyes watered slightly.

Soul saw this, and on a quick note, placed a hand around his member. "Your beautiful..." He sighed out, giving gentle stokes.

Kids eyes failed him for a moment, closing at the contact and letting the salty waters slip from his eyes. He reopened them, panting feverishly still, but letting his grip loosen. "Soul..." His throat clenched inward. Why was this happening now, he had to say it now...He couldn't say it any other time, he wouldn't be able to.

Soul was watching Kid, Whatever was paining him he wanted to stop, wanted to replace it with what he was feeling. He buried himself completely inside, stilling himself. His thumb rubbing circles around the head of Kid's flesh. Soul watched every little rise and fall of Kid's chest with each breath he was taking. "Does it hurt still?..."

His voice wouldn't return, but Kid nodded to Soul's question. Reaching a hand up and running it along the back of his head, through the damp locks. Pressing his palm lightly against his scalp.

Soul took the hint, he leaned down, and as soon as their lips pressed together Soul finally grind into Kid.

"MMM!-" Kid pulled away from the kiss. "AH! Ah! ah-AH!" His eyes closed, body shaking. Soul was hitting that spot..._Perfectly_.

The weapon was matching Kid's reaction. His hand removed from Kid's length he clasped one of each side of his leg, pressing into the feeling more vigorously. Soul shifted slightly, pulling himself out and thrusting back inside for the first time. Reality became fantasy in those few seconds. The crush of rippled velvet. Constriction. Tugging. Wanting.

"Soul!" Kid yelled out, rising himself into another thrust.

The weapon moaned out, gripping more tightly against the pale flesh of his lover. "Again...Say it again." He requested in another moan, pushing back again, again, again.

"Soul-S-Soul-Soul!" The raven cracked open his moon-lite eyes, struggling to find a balance in his breath. His stomach lurked in the most enlightening manner, clenching around the pleasure he had reserved. Locking onto it. Shaking it, making it build and bubble.

Soul clenched around the same sensation, diving faster to catch more of it before the end came . "Kid, I'm so close." He spoke shakingly.

Kid flushed with heat and a harsh throbbing. His mind went blank, blank except for that deep digging in the pit of his stomach. And with the Shinigami's mind going haywire the reaper managed to find his words. "I-I love you..Soul.."

"AA-Aah!" The weapon moaned sharply, releasing himself completely into Kid, a growl of pleasure escaping his throat as he rode himself out. Pressing deeper for Kid. "Kid...A-Again..." Soul let his hands slip up the Death son's body, caressing anything in their path.

"I love you.." Kid gripped, grabbing, anything at Soul's arms. "L-Love..you..." He opened his mouth to speak again, but was snapped back by the sudden combustion that happened inside his stomach. It uncapped, flowed. Kid launched forward, embracing the weapon still buried inside of him, and screamed out.

Soul panted heavily against the reaper, holding onto his twitching form. His brows knitted in exhaustion. He opened those velvet-cake eyes to find a clearer vision of everything, a heated afterglow, slowing getting chilled by the night air...He wanted to stay like this..."I love you too.." He spoke against the many huffs of breathing coming from Kid.

The Shinigami heard him, just gently, somewhere in between his fifteenth breath and another shock-wave of pleasure still being carried out through his body. His embrace loosened slightly, his head tilting back in a beyond tired manner. Those orbs being a glimmer of sunlight in the dimly lite room. "You..do..."

Soul breathed more calmly, nodding, and leaning inward for a kiss. The kiss landed somewhere on Kid's lips and partly of his cheek. Soul slumped forward slightly, resting his forehead against his lovers. "Yeah..." Soul tried to smirk, failing miserably, getting only a twitch in his smile. "..I love you, Kid..."

Kid would have smiled. Hell, he would have danced. But his body would not allow anything of celebration to happen. He just managed back an equally sloppy kiss, trailing them down his neck until his head shoulder against the tense mussel of Soul's shoulder.

"I'll prove it to you tomorrow, Babe." Soul chuckled lightly, leaning down to rest with the reaper, who had fallen into a lulling sleep the minute he heard Soul speak.

It was obvious they needed their sleep.

In the morning they might share their bickering.

Kid will complain about the clothing and condition of his sheets.

Soul will mock him and threaten to tell the night to Patti and Liz if he doesn't let the cat move in.

And Kid will flip.

And Soul will just _smirk_.

But they'll share those three words to each other.

And forget.

And remember.

And love.

You've cooked up the perfect Love

(No matter what happens.)

* * *

><p>All right.<p>

Lets all take an adventure down fanfic writing lane, shall we?

Just so everyone knows...I had to write a couple sentences of this scene listening to "Tootsie Roll"...

That was the hardest thing to do...

Ever...

I laughed...For, my god, I don't know how long.

It was just all kinds of terrible, because then every time I read over the part that the song started playing at, I would laugh again.

Ugh.

And then "Always" by Erasure came on...

I just stopped for about two days after that point because if your writing...And every time you finish a sentence all you can hear is.

"ALLLLWAAY I WANNA BEEE WITH YOOU AND MAKE BELIEVE WITH YOOOU!"

And its when their getting it on...

...Yeah.

'Nough said.

But I have to admit.

"I just had sex" really helped set in the mood.

Don't know why.

I'm a little odd ball like that.

Now what was that thing I was supposed to do...

About a prize...

Hmmmm...

...

Haha, no, I'm not that cruel.

Anyways.

Lets see whos Winning! today.

Just kidding! I do have something else to add! :D

I have to do something...

Because I listened to this song...

And realized how well it fit...

So exuse me while I write this out.

Liz- I can see whats happening...

Patti- What?

Liz- And they don't have a clue...

Patti- Who?

Liz- They'll fall in love, and heres the bottom line, our trio's down to two.

Patti- Oh..

Liz- Ze sweet caress of twilight. There's magic everywhere and with all this romantic atmosphere. Disaaaaasters in the aiiiir!

Exalibar- Caaan you feeel the loove toniiiight!

Now that thats over with.

Winner time!

In an attempt to make Kid happy.

Kid- Thank you.

Your welcome.

I counted from the top to the bottom.

Six.

I started again at the top and counted till I reached the number eight.

So the winner is Welnakia!

Now some of you might be a little flustered by that, sense many people have had reviews up their _loooong _before I posted Nightmares and attracted a couple people.

So!

I'm going to pick **another **winner~

And starting from the person below Welnakia, again to eight.

The seconds winner is Vithian!

So, ya'll can review or message, whatever, tell me what you want!

You name the pairing! Anything, anyone! You got it!

Name what you wanna see too!

I'm dead serious with this.

If one of you says "Hey, I wanna see Soul and Stein involved with a giant rubber duck, I wanna have Stein be completely flaming, Soul be submissive, and somehow have Black Star and Patti get involved near the end with a Ken doll."

God fucking dammit **I WILL DO IT**!

And on a side note.

REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!

Doesn't matter if the contest is over, I really want to know what you guys think.

It'll make me wanna write more.

Pretty please?

T_T

Blah...

Now then...

If you excuse me...

It is 5 in the morning here...

I'm tired...


End file.
